


Closely Held Desire

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Top Anakin Skywalker, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Anakin indulges in his desires.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	Closely Held Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



> Thanks to Glassesofjustice for beta work.

Senator Palpatine urged Anakin to indulge some of his desires, to explore them and allow them to flourish into something more than stray thoughts and fantasies. It wasn't what Obi-Wan would have told him to do. In fact, Ob-Wan had been telling him _not_ to let his darker desires rule him for quite a long time now. But Palpatine made that seem so unnecessary. 

And why shouldn't he have the things he wanted? What harm could it do? But Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan was the problem, wasn't he? Anakin paced his chambers. His master, his mentor… Obi-Wan was more than that. He was Anakin's most secret desire. They trained together and fought together. Obi-Wan was hard on him, but even that austere stare could not stop Anakin's wandering thoughts. 

"My master would not approve." He came to a stop and glanced to the chair where the senator sat, a glass of wine in hand. 

"No, of course. The Jedi discourage attachments, both material and emotional. But, my dear boy, have you not an attachment to your master and he you? Do you not care for each other's well-being? Do you not live your lives side by side, souls entwined, focused on the same goals? That is attachment."

Anakin could not argue. He didn't want to. His desire for his master was one of his chief frustrations. It was a distraction that kept him from reaching his true potential. And that's what Obi-Wan wanted, he told himself. His success was his master's success. 

"Yes. Surely...surely he will understand."

"Call him here. Do not be afraid to take what you want, Anakin. Demand that he respect your needs."

Anakin hesitated. His need was strong, overwhelming. But he held back. His intimacies with Palpatine were different. The touches, the quick, needy rutting was not devoid of passion, but Anakin felt they had an understanding...that the feelings between them were mere need, nothing more. He was grateful to the senator for being a mentor, for helping him understand his place in the world, for understanding his wants and desires. But Obi-Wan--Anakin's feelings were tumultuous. He felt anger and love and lust. And he did not know if he could control any of those as he did when he was with the senator. 

"Trust yourself," Palpatine said softly. "I will be here to guide you."

Anakin nodded, resolved. Both together, his master and mentor. It was fitting. It was what he wanted, needed. 

Darkness had settled when Obi-Wan came to him, and Anakin was glad of it. The senator faded into the shadows where he sat, an unobtrusive presence, but one that reassured Anakin of his purpose. 

"Are you well?" Obi-Wan looked Anakin over, the concern playing across his features. 

"Now that you are here, yes." Anakin stepped close, letting himself feel his lust--truly feel it--for the first time. "Master, I cannot continue on this way."

"I have felt your turmoil, Anakin, but I admit I do not know the source."

They could dance around this all night, Anakin knew. But he didn't want to lose his resolve. He pulled Obi-Wan into a kiss, hard and unyielding, and he felt the power of the lust surge through him. "You...you are the source. But it need not be turmoil."

"Anakin…"

He realized his master's voice was strained, but Obi-Wan was not pulling away. And then, Anakin could sense it. There was a need inside his master, indecision, and imbalance. Obi-Wan cupped Anakin's face, and their foreheads touched. 

"We cannot. I am your master...you still have much to learn. We cannot…"

"No." Anakin's voice was low, gruff. He had heard this very argument in his mind, and he pushed past his and his master's excuses. "We must calm our passions together."

He did not know whether lust overcame them both or whether his master's own resolve simply broke. But they met again in a kiss that was electric, frantic. It was as if a force, the Force, perhaps, pushed them together. Their desires spilled over to the point where containing them was no longer possible. 

Obi-Wan held Anakin close, his kisses becoming delicate but with no less need. Anakin pushed at his master's robes. His own erection throbbed, but he deferred, pleased to find Obi-Wan in the same state. When he took his master's cock between his lips, Anakin felt joy. The culmination of his most closely held desires was near at hand, and he revelled in the sound of Obi-Wan's moan. 

It was when Obi-Wan was close to his release that Sheev chose to reveal himself. Anakin felt the change in the air. He glanced to his side to see his mentor stroking his own cock, watching intently. The pleasure of it spiked through Anakin's body with the sight and with the sound of Obi-Wan's gasp of surprise. And yet, he was too far into it. Obi-Wan could not help but spill himself into Anakin's mouth, and Anakin received him happily. 

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan panted, finding his words with his breath. "Why?"

"Forgive my deception, master," Anakin said as he rose. He kissed Obi-Wan again, ever greedy for more. "But allow me this indulgence as you allowed yourself to indulge just now."

He could not describe the play of emotions on Obi-Wan's face, but Anakin could feel the lust that was still there. He could see his master growing hard again. As he stood, Sheev continued to stroke himself languidly. 

"Let the boy have his fun. Let him enjoy himself just once, know the taste of pleasure before leading such a life of austerity."

Anakin looked to his master, half pleading, half defiant. He let the words sink in, but before Obi-Wan could answer, Anakin kissed him again. It was not their way--that's what Obi-Wan would say to them both. And yet, he yielded to the kiss. He allowed Anakin to push him onto the bed. He shuddered when Anakin threw off his own robes. He straddled his master as Sheev spilled his seed onto both of them. There might be repercussions in the morning, strong words, penances to be done. But tonight, he would have what he wanted.


End file.
